


Practice sections

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Real Life People fanfics [2]
Category: real life people - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Porn Without Plot, dom!Ethan, dom/sub subtext - Freeform, during the tour, mark blows ethan, sub!Mark, that dance off got me struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Ethan and Mark decide to practice some of their tour 'dance off' because they have been hitting each other way too much.But, of course, Mark has a few other plans (even if they dont go as he wwanted)





	Practice sections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic just for fun. Don't like it = don't read it

They had just been rehearsing.

Everyone had already left the stage and the building, leaving Ethan and Mark behind as they requested some time to practice their 'dance off' a little longer, since the last two times Ethan had hit Mark on the nose and Mark had kicked Ethan's face.

It was supposed to be improved, sure, but like, they wanted to avoid hurting each other as much as possible.

So, they left a single light turned on, and they had around two hours to practice alone before someone came along to clean their mess. Mark put the mashup of songs playing in his phone, and they stood alone in the middle of the stage, practicing all the songs the show had.

And by now, they were tired and in their last mash up.

As usual, Ethan made his little knee-spin on the ground, putting on a pose just as the next mash up song began.

At the beat of the song, Mark stepped closer to him, removing his shining jacket, and making Ethan look up at him with a fake surprised expression on his face, crawling backwards as Mark came from above, legs spreading so he could stand right above Ethan and remove the whole jacket.

And sure, it was already more of a scripted move than actual improv, considering for how long they had been doing this same thing for the sake of their shipper fans, but fuck Ethan if every time Mark did this it was somewhat intimidating, to have him above him, so focused and centered, removing his jacket and staring down at him as if he wanted to take a bite.

Sometimes Ethan wondered what was going on in Mark's head during those moments.

Before they could continue, though, Mark shook his head and pulled the jacket back on, leaving Ethan confused on the ground.

"No no, that's not good. Lets do this part again" Mark said, walking to the phone and putting the song back a minute. Ethan hummed and nodded, jumping up and getting himself ready to repeat his steps, fixing his jacket and looking at Mark. He pressed play at Ethan's command, and the smaller man began dancing again, focusing and doing his knee-spin once more, striking a different pose.

And then the song came again and Mark stepped closer, one step at a time, removing his jacket and making Ethan crawl back, and once again, the dread feeling rose up to his throat. Why was Mark so intimidating when he did this?!

It was just Mark! The goof!

This time, they continued until the end of the song, but Mark still seemed displeased.

"I can't get my jacket out the way I want and I need to get this timing right. Again!"

Ethan agreed, since they still had plenty of time left, and got back into position, dancing off and making his knee-twist and pose at the end. Once more, Mark came close and he crawled back, and they repeated it around three times more before it began to get tiring.

"Okay Mark I think this is enough" Ethan said, panting softly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Mark just sighed, and looked at him.

"One more?" he asked, pouting, and Ethan chuckled, nodding and getting into position. Mark smiled and touched play, and Ethan danced, twisting on his knee and striking a pose.

Then, the next song began and Mark stepped forward, walking towards Ethan and removing his jacket, pulling it off neatly this time and throwing it away.

Ethan thought it was some kind of new approach to the moment, so he went with it, crawling back until it was his cue to get up.

As he did, however, Mark's hands stopped by his shoulders and pushed him down again, and Ethan gasped, falling on his back and groaning at the sudden pain.

He opened his mouth to question why the fuck Mark had done that, but as he looked up, Mark fell on his knees over Ethan, straddling his stomach and looking at his face, hands pressing against his chest to keep him still.

And fuck if that dread feeling didn't return to Ethan's guts.

"M-Mark?" he tried, weakly, even though he didn't really trust his voice. He lifted his hands, to pull onto Mark's arms, but as soon as he did, Mark's hands gripped his own and slammed them back over Ethan's head, making him gasp and his body tense up under Mark.

Weirdly enough, Ethan knew exactly where this was going, but it hadn't happened in so long than he had thought it would just never happen again.

Apparently, Mark just liked to be surprising. 

"You know how incredible you look when you crawl away from me?" Mark whispered, leaning down to approach Ethan, as he somehow lost his breath and his ability to speak, body squirming a bit under Mark's hold. "So scared and defenseless, even if it is just for the act"

"D-do you get off on it?" Ethan asked, his voice firmer than he would think it would be, chest rising and falling as he stared straight into Mark's dark eyes. Mark just stared right back for a moment, before his hips slowly pressed down against Ethan's stomach.

And fuck if that wasn't a hard on, mark had an incredible ability to hide things in his pants.

"Lucky for me we just have to do it once on the show" Mark whispered, pressing his nose gently against Ethan's as he slowly moved his hips against Ethan's body, to gain friction. "Or else I wouldn't contain myself..."

"So you're just gonna use me because you're hard?" Ethan asked, breathing hard but still being able to smirk, even though his own cock was already half hard inside his jeans. "Just going to rub yourself on me like a horny teen until you're satisfied?"

Mark growled, deep and intense, but it brought nothing but excitement to Ethan. Sure, Mark looked intimidating and hot while he had the upper hand on the situation, but after much talking to Tyler, Ethan realized that Mark was nothing but a cock slut.

And honestly? A great one at that.

"You should be more careful with your words, considering you are the one being held down" Mark whispered, no actual meaning behind his words, but it was enough to send another dread and pleasure wave through Ethan's body. Still, he didn't back off.

"Mark, you can pretend all you want. We all know you are the one getting dick in the end" he chuckled, his confidence boosting despite of his position. Mark growled at him, but his hips moved forward in a twitch like way that showed Ethan he was clearly getting off on it.

"We will see about that" he growled, one hand holding both Ethan's wrists as the second hand moved down to unzip Ethan's pants.

And that was all the stuff Ethan needed.

He used Mark's distraction to move his knees up and push Mark off. As he did, Mark growled, and his hand released just enough for Ethan to grab it and move forward, pushing Mark down on the ground and straddling his chest, smirking as he looked down at him.

"Mark. You are really losing your ability to pretend you like to top" Ethan chuckled, caressing Mark's hair and then tugging it hard, making him groan. "Now open up your pretty mouth and lemme use you"

Something... something in that arrangement, about them being completely alone on a stage, with one single light above them, and a mess of songs playing in the background, with Mark, strong, old, famous Mark, under him like this, staring at him with wide eyes as his hands rested lightly on Ethan's thighs, clearly not even pretending he would do anything to back Ethan off, sent shivers and waves of pleasure up to his head and down to his crotch.

Now he understood, somewhat, as to why Amy was so open about her relationship with Mark, even if they weren't exactly together.

She knew he looked just too good for no one else to be able to see it.

Ethan let those thoughts go and focused on the man under him, undoing his jeans and sliding them and his boxers down to his mid thighs. His cock was already leaking, fully hard against his stomach, and he had to hold back a groan as he caught the small lick of lips Mark did upon staring at him.

Tyler had also said Mark gave great head. Well, it was time to find out.

Ethan hummed and leaned forward, supporting himself with one hand while the other guided his cock into Mark's mouth. And as commanded, Mark opened his mouth and waited, eyes drifting from Ethan's cock to his eyes, hands tightening around his thighs.

The head moved in first, and Mark licked it like a lollipop, sending another wave of pleasure throughout Ethan. He groaned, softly, and moved his dick gently against Mark's tongue as he licked around it.

Somewhat, it was gross, because Ethan wasn't a fan of just endless teasing or just using someone as their toy, so he quickly moved forward, not leaving time for Mark to taste him as he let his dick slide inside Mark's mouth, eyes closing as he hissed at the warmth of it all.

Mark moaned around him, lips surrounding the underside of the head of his cock, while his hands squeezed Ethan's thighs, his hips giving a small thrust upwards.

Mark really liked giving head, it seemed.

Ethan kept his own self control in place, slowly sliding inside Mark's mouth and keeping an eye on him to know when it was enough. He stopped midway through and then sighed, not noticing the breath he was holding, before he pulled out again.

Mark licked around his cock, wherever he could, and sucked softly onto the head, his eyes drifting from down to up, confused as to where to look. But when brown met blue, they focused on each other, and Mark swirled his tongue along the slit, making Ethan groan and buck forward with his hips.

Fuck, he just wanted to fuck Mark's throat until he had no voice left.

Almost as if he had read Ethan's thoughts, mark began to bob his head slowly, and quickly speeding up, taking more of Ethan inside and then sliding off to create a rhythm. And Ethan moaned loudly at it, his hips thrusting forward just a bit whenever Mark swallowed him, the hand on the older man's hair tightening, tugging harder, and making him moan.

Then, Mark gently pushed Ethan's thighs when he was swallowing him up, and Ethan looked down at him, catching the glimpse in his eyes.

Malicious and aroused.

Ethan moaned deeply at the indication, but began it anyway. Holding Mark's hair tighter, he held his head still, and began thrusting his hips forwards and backwards, groaning as he did so, his body shaking with pleasure. He moaned, deep and long, and kept the pace, his eyes closing tightly because of the amount of pleasure he felt as he fucked Mark's mouth.

"Fuck you are so good at taking cock, you like it so much" he growled, mindless of his words as he tugged harder on Mark's hair, and he whined around his cock, sucking him harder and squeezing his thighs.

It took Ethan just a few more thrusts to come, bucking inside his mouth hard and groaning loudly as he felt it hit the back of Mark's throat, it tightening around his cock as he swallowed his cum up.

Ethan groaned and pulled away slowly, sitting down on Mark's stomach as the older man groaned and panted under him, his hands sliding off Ethan's thighs.

Off towards...

Ethan smirked and grabbed Mark's hands, holding them down and watching as Mark looked at him, eyes wide and confused.

"Oh no, not yet" he said, and Mark whimpered as Ethan adjusted himself and sat over his crotch, gently moving his hips and making friction over Mark. The older man moaned loudly and bucked up, but it made no difference since he was still wearing pants. "You're not gonna cum until we reach the hotel and I can talk to Amy and Tyler about this"

"F-fuck you Ethan! You know what they are gonna d-do" he whined, groaning as Ethan rolled his hips some more, chuckling.

"Yeah. I know. And I'll get to watch" he smirked and looked down at Mark, who was pouting. "What a great way of beginning another tour leg"

And indeed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Guysssss I hope you like this! its just a fanfic, just for the funs (and my own pleasure lmao)
> 
> If you wanna talk or send suggestions, feel free to do them here in the comments or at my blog @sluttym-iplier
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
